Last Resort
by Hollywing
Summary: Since their parents died, Caylee and Megan Shinji have known nothing but a life of crime and hardships. But everything turns around when someone appears and changes their look on life, and opening paths they never dreamed of following...


**HEEEEEELLOO. XDD**

**This time I'm trying my hand at a darker fic than the lovey-dovey ones. I'm not satisfied with Gems of Sinnoh, so I'm going to see if Dawn and Paul's _daughter_ can do the job. (cue evil laugh)**

**Yes, folks, this is a fanfic starring Dawn and Paul's Daughter!! (party ribbons) It will also include May and Drew's, Ash and Misty's, Reggie's and Maylene's kids, and a few others that I'll just throw in for kicks. Hehhe.**

**There won't be much shippings, except for a few. The only main one will appear later:**

Caylee X Brandon

Others come as suprises...Mweeeeheheheheee.

**Yeah, you might not know who Brandon is. I'm not telling till later. **

**So, It's rated T for blood and slight gore, but they'll be no...other rated stuff. I don't think I have the guts to write that.**

**So...did I get everything? Did I? Okay. Showtime.**

**_Whooooooshhh..._****  
**

_ Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right..._

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong..._

Darkness, shadows, the world of nightmares.

That was Veilstone City at night. The enormous mountains of rock and the tall pine trees surrounding them cast frightening shadows across the rough terrain, and the mysterious glow from the huge meteorites and dim city lights made the place eerie. The midnight landscape was a haven for criminals, thieves and evil-doers, with many broken-down buildings and alleys for shelter. Too much victims had been herded down and hurt...

"If yah don't do what I say, it's gonna be big trouble for you!"

"Don't...touch me! H...H-Help!!"

The grown man, who was lean, sly and wore a dark gray cloak covering his facial features, took a step closer to the tiny boy in front of him. The young boy shivered from terrible cold and terrible fear combined. He was no older than seven years of age, wearing a light T-shirt and shorts. Even his clothes made him look vulnerable to the danger he was about to face, and his age made him the perfect target.

"Hey, don't be so scared," The criminal smirked, his voice ringing out ominously.

The boy shuddered at what a frightening turn the night had taken for him. He just wanted a short walk away from home, to see the meteors again...and suddenly he was all alone, lost, when this man had chased him down between two buildings. He couldn't even scream for help, couldn't move, his body was frozen with fear.

He took a step backward to match the man's...and his blood ran cold when his hands touched nothing but bare stone.

A dead end.

"He he, don't worry...it's just you...and me," The nasty guy smirked wider, and he couldn't resist letting out a loud, bellowing laugh. "Nobody's here except us...except me, to hear you scream."

"I beg to differ."

The cloaked man turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Who's...?"

"GEEEEEAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

He howled in pain as a dark figure swooped down and scratched across his eyes, spilling scarlet droplets across the stone ground. He held his head with one hand, and tried to identify the slender shape in front of him. All he could see was a blurred red shape, with another one standing beside her. A Pokémon? With his human?

The shape opened its mouth, and spoke in the same clear, high pitched voice it had when it was hidden behind shade. "You have two options. You could leave...without hurting anyone..." It was its turn to smile, "Or...you could die a horrible and grisly death. Your choice. Remember that nobody gets hurt if you choose the former..." Its voice was smug, as though it knew his answer would end in death for him anyway.

Despite the sting of his slashed eyes, he tried to open them and bare his teeth at it. "And what if I choose neither?" he spat.

"Humph." The shape snickered, as if it was a particularly funny joke to it. It simply turned its head to the bigger figure next to her. "Weavile?" it said expectantly.

He heard the Pokémon chuckle with its master, and backtrack, getting ready for the attack. The criminal's eyes shot wide open as he saw the sharp claws of the creature gleam in the moonlight, and then start to glow as it built up power.

The trainer snapped its fingers. "Crush Claw. Go."

The boy saw the white glow on the black feline's fingers, saw the man grow stiff with shock and fear, and covered his eyes, not willing to see the following event. All he heard were a sickening crunch of bones, a terrifying shriek, and the silent _plop, plop, plop_ of blood on the floor once the screaming and snarling and ripping of flesh subsided. He opened his eyes slowly and frightfully to see the said figure standing and looking down on the dead criminal, his body ripped open and several of his insides strayed across the alley. Weavile stood next to it, licking the blood off his claws with a satisfied expression, pleased with himself.

The trainer was expressionless as she walked over to the petrified boy, and as she stood over him, he blushed and his breathing quickened. She towered over his small form, keeping a calm look over her face, not revealing anything. Was she going to take him home to his parents? Or was she going to finish what the horrid man had started?

She frowned with worry, voice and eyes going soft, sensing the child's fear. She bent down and stroked his cheek as she would if she were his mother. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

The boy stopped trembling, realising the danger was over, and managed to choke out, "Y-Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She said, straightening up and hardening her tone again. Her eyes became hard as she looked away and growled as the sound of sirens in the distance grew louder. "You'd better get outta here, kid. The officers are coming, and your parents are probably getting worried." She turned back and whipped out her Pokéball. "Weavile, return," she commanded, and the Sharp Claw shot back into the small white ball.

"Are...Are you good, or bad?" He asked, not sure. She had saved him, yes, but she had murdered in the process...

Her brow furrowed with thought. "Hmm. Even I don't know, kid. Good, you could say. I saved you, didn't I?" She smirked to herself, and began to walk away casually. Before he knew it, another question was out of his mouth, on that he really wanted to know.

He just had to know what... "What's your name, miss?" He asked boldly, but when she turned around and faced him with that hard stare, his breath caught and he whimpered.

But she didn't make a move; instead she closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, a bolt of lightning flashed suddenly, lighting up her bright sapphire eyes and setting short lavender-gray hair aglow. A strong gust of wind blew past, and her blue miniskirt, black tank top and dark green scarf danced in the wind along with strands of her straight, messy hair, and she still faced him with that cold, cool look.

"My name?" She asked. Then she smiled, and another flash of lightning passed, showing her pale skin.

"Caylee Shinji. Don't forget it."


End file.
